Возмездие Блэка
by Tsaessera
Summary: Он провел 12 лет в аду за преступление, которого не совершал. Его посадили без суда и следствия. Преданный своими друзьями и союзниками. Но он сбежал, чтобы найти и поймать крысу. А после все до одного поплатятся за своё предательство!


**Название: **Возмездие Блэка

**Автор: **Teufel1987

**Переводчик:** Tsaessera

**Оригинал: **Black Vengeance

**Персонажи: **Сириус Блэк, Гарри Поттер

**Рейтинг: **P-13

**Аннотация: **Он провел 12 лет в аду за преступление, которого не совершал. Его посадили без суда и следствия. Преданный своими друзьями и союзниками. Но он сбежал, чтобы найти и поймать крысу. А после все до одного поплатятся за своё предательство!

Оригинал закончен.

_24 июля, 1992 год_

Смех... это так непривычно, но всё же так знакомо. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз слышал этот звук из собственных уст... а точнее одиннадцать лет, восемь месяцев, двенадцать дней, один час и тридцать пять минут - это при условии, конечно, если часам, которые держал журналист, когда его отвозили в Азкабан, можно верить. ...Одиннадцать лет, восемь месяцев, девятнадцать дней, один час и тридцать пять минут... четыре тысячи двести семьдесят девять дней, один час, тридцать пять минут и ноль секунд... Не то, чтобы он целенаправленно подсчитывал время, в конце концов, кто бы это стал делать?

Ох, ну, конечно же, он стал!

А с другой стороны, у него выбора-то особого и не было. Существует нет так много занятий, которыми можно заниматься, когда ты заключён в подобном месте. Он оглядел свою... коморку критическим взглядом так, словно сделал это впервые за одиннадцать лет, восемь месяцев, девятнадцать дней, один час и тридцать пять минут до того, как его приволокли сюда. Запавшие блеклые глаза обнаружили в тёмной и грязной комнате, которая на самом деле являлась тюремной камерой, только два атрибута мебели: тюфяк, используемый в качестве кровати, с тонким изношенным одеялом сверху и стульчак, который к счастью был пуст.

"Мать была бы не довольна", - мелькнула мысль. Она вызвала слабый хриплый смешок (ещё один непривычный звук). Конечно же, его мать была бы недовольна! Он вспомнил, как она всегда была помешана на чистоте и порядке, что даже отсутствие дорогой антикварной мебели считала преступлением наказуемым смертью. Ха, какое же было выражение лица у старшего Малфоя, когда они пришли навестить дорогую кузину Нарциссу... Хотя этой коморкой он тоже не доволен.

Мысль, что у него с матерью может быть хоть что-то общее, немедленно разозлила. Покачав головой, он решил перестать думать о ней.

Так о чём это он... ах да, смех!

Безусловно, прошло много времени с тех пор, когда с его губ срывался смех (и на самом деле он старался не думать о точном времени, конечно!). А затем предположил, что в Азкабане просто не над чем смеяться. Эти дементоры летающие вокруг... А если их не достаточно, то ещё здесь есть авроры и охранники, которые развлекают себя в те несколько минут отсутствия этих демонов издевательствами и насмешками над заключёнными.

Откровенно говоря, он не был уверен точно, кто хуже: охранники или дементоры. По крайней мере, дементоры не умеют говорить. Глухие удары стихают довольно быстро, хотя жуткие крики мучительны для чувствительного слуха его собачьих ушей. В тоже время порой занимательно послушать, как его кузина Белла перешучивается с охранниками. То, почему Беллатрикс сохранила относительное здравомыслие без анимагической формы, вне его понимания. С другой же стороны она с самого начала была не совсем нормальной, когда ее сажали в тюрьму.

Очень даже хорошо то, что его камера находится в крыле с повышенной степенью безопасности. Это означает, что охранники попросту слишком трусливы, чтобы открыть дверь и войти в его клетку для применения физического насилия. В конце концов, они чуть не потеряли одного смельчака, который попытался изнасиловать Беллатрикс. Ведь охранники представить себе не могли, что она сможет использовать собственные волосы, чтобы задушить человека. Поэтому они даже не стали пытаться трогать Сириуса Блэка - "самого отъявленного Пожирателя Смерти". Человека столь могущественного и развращенного, что был способен на убийство двенадцати магглов и одного волшебника, лишь применив одно единственное заклинание. Тайная правая рука Волдеморта... его предполагаемый наследник. Тот факт, что, кажется, на него почти не повлияли дементоры, только добавляет всем страха перед ним. Как-то раз он услышал о себя слушок, что будто бы он сам наполовину дементор. Если подумать, то характер его матери можно было сравнить с дементорами...

С тех пор как произошёл инцидент с волосами, охранники предпочли не рисковать и, оставшись снаружи, просто выкрикивать оскорбления из-за решётки. Своим поведением они напоминали ему хулиганов, которых он видел в одном маггловском зоопарке, когда вышел туда прогуляться со своим крестником...

Это повлекло за собой мысли о прошлом, и в частности о событиях, приведшим к его заключению.

_2 ноября, 1981 год_

- ПИТЕР! - закричал Сириус Блэк, когда увидел крысу. Тот сейчас выглядел как человек и сновал в толпе, ища свободное место для аппарировации. Блэку потребовался день, чтобы найти эту ублюдочную крысу. Целых двадцать четыре часа без сна и почти беспрерывного аппарирование с места на место. Но ему, наконец, удалось настигнуть хнычущую, загнанную в угол предательскую гниду в оживлённой части Манчестера. Он собирался притащить этого жирного недоноска в Департамент Магического Правопорядка и с превеликим удовольствием отправить до конца жизни в Азкабан. Кто знает, возможно, там бы Питер похудел на несколько десятков килло!

"Тогда может быть этот толстяк и смог бы понравиться хоть кому-нибудь", - промелькнула циничная мысль.

Сириус даже и не думал, что ему понадобиться бороться. В конце концов, он был полноценным аврором, одним из самых молодых и подготовленных. По мнению Грюма, Сириус станет одним из величайших авроров, когда-либо существовавших. Питер Петтигрю же с другой стороны был всего лишь жирной, ленивой крысой. К слову, его единственным достойным достижением было обретение анимагической формы в пятнадцать лет. Питер был посредственным студентом - это в лучшем случае, и неудачником в худшем. Как никогда, Сириус сожалел сейчас о том, что они помогали этому поганцу в школе.

Поэтому он никак не ожидал, когда вместо того, чтобы скулить и просить пощады этот червь разразился воплем на всю улицу, доставая волшебную палочку:

- Лили и Джеймс, Сириус! Как ты мог? - воскликнул гадёныш высоким писклявым голосом, который по обыкновению использовал после очередной отработки, когда учителя ловили его за нарушением школьных правил. Что всегда раздражало Джеймса и Сириуса. Это было довольно убого наблюдать за тем, как пятнадцатилетний парень пищит, как пятилетний после обидного наказания.

- Если это всё, Питер, то я предлагаю просто сдаться, - быстро размышляя, сказал Сириус. Невероятно, его обвинили в предательстве! И самым смешным было то, что из-за своей нервозности Петтигрю держал палочку в левой руке.

Когда Питер поднял взгляд, Сириус впервые понял - что-то не так. Чувство неправильности только возросло, когда заметил, что палочка, которой на него указывал предатель, была чужая. Действуя на инстинктах, он создал самый сильный щит, когда палочка, которую он заметил, сейчас была заведена за спину, а из другой образовывалось чёрное излучение.

Как только это излучение попало в землю, раздался грохочущий звук, сразу же привлёкший любопытных магглов, которые столпились вокруг круга образованного двумя волшебниками. Их глаза удивлённо расширились перед тем, как появилась очередная вспышка, повлёкшая за собой сильный взрыв.

Сириус отделался лишь несколькими незначительными порезами и синяками от прилетевших осколков. Его щит принял на себя основную ударную волну взрыва, защитив Блэка и еще нескольких магглов, стоящих за его спиной.

Прейдя в себя после дезориентации, он выпрямился. Вспышка света ослепила его на мгновение, поэтому он не заметил, как в него летит красный луч обезоруживающего заклинания, который выбил палочку из рук и с силой откинул назад.

Оглядевшись, он заметил уничтоженный идеальный круг. Бетон был разломан, завален частями тел и залит кровью, а в эпицентре из прорванного трубопровода била вода, имитируя фонтан. Всё еще слишком ошеломлённый Сириус только наблюдал, как к нему подошёл Петтигрю, держа в одной руке собственную палочку из боярышника, а в другой палочку Сириуса из чёрного африканского дерева и сунул её в руку одураченного Бродяги.

Пожиратель Смерти обездвижил находящего в ступоре мужчину, а затем послал заклинания в двух магглов за его спиной.

Выполнив миссию, Питер повернулся к Сириусу со зловещей ухмылкой на губах, которую чистокровный отпрыск рода Блэк никогда не видел на лице этого полукровки.

- До скорого... старый друг... - с этими словами он расколдовал Сириуса.

Едва обездвиживающее заклинание прекратило связывать его, он истерично засмеялся и заметил, как Питер бросил палочку ему под ноги предварительно отрезав себе палец испачкав свою одежду в крови. И превратившись в крысу, исчез в канализацию.

Упав на колени, Сириус едва успел, заметил, как вокруг раздались хлопки аппараций, прибывших на место происшествия волшебников. В следующий раз он очнулся в камере предварительного заключения. Через несколько минут дверь отворилась, и вошёл Барти Крауч с Министром Магии Миллисентой Багнолд.

- Барти! - воскликнул Сириус. - Я должен кое-что рассказать вам...

- Оставь это, Блэк. Мы увидели уже достаточно. И нет ничего больше, что я хотел бы услышать от такого поддонка - Пожирателя Смерти, как ты! - с ненавистью выплюнул Крауч.

- Ты действительно превзошёл сам себя, Блэк, - сказала Министр. - Я должна признать это выглядело довольно убедительно. Тебе почти удалось обвести всех вокруг пальца... - глубоко вздохнув, она замолчала на мгновение. - Хорошо, игра, как говориться, высшего пилотажа. Доказательства были изучены, а свидетели допрошены. Поэтому за все, что ты сделал, оставшуюся часть своей никчёмной жизни проведёшь в Азкабане! - сказала женщина с мстительной улыбкой.

- Мне не назначат судебное слушанье? - в шоке прошептал Сириус. - Но я невиновен! Конечно же, я имею право на суд! Я требую вызвать Дамблдора!

- Ах да, Дамблдор. Ну, он выступил главным свидетелем против тебя, и знаешь... Он рассказал нам любопытную информацию о том, что именно ты предал Поттеров! А твой друг оборотень рассказал обо всех твоих ранних махинациях в Хогвартсе... как благодаря тебе едва не погиб один студент. Мы решили единогласно, что нет необходимости в суде. В конце концов, доказательства оказались весьма убедительными... тогда почему мы обязаны тратить время и Веритасерум?

- Эй, уводите его, ребята.

Именно поэтому теперь Сириус обитает в Азкабане в компании дементоров. Поначалу он еще теплил надежду, что Альбус всё поймёт и убедит Крауча и Министра Багнолд в пересмотре его дела, или, что завещание Поттеров было распечатано - ведь в нём они упомянули, кто был настоящим Хранителем Тайны. И тогда всё поймут, что Сириус невиновен. Но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Чувство предательства усиливалось с каждым днём. Затем он узнал, что Беллатрикс, его помешанная двоюродная сестрица и доказанная Пожирательница Смерти получила судебный срок за участие в пытках довёдших Фрэнка и Алису до безумия.

Разве его верной службы, преданности Дамблдору и Свету, и Ордену Феникса, и Министерству оказалось недостаточно, чтобы дать ему такую малость, как честное судебное разбирательство? Как получилось так, что настоящих последователей Волдеморта судили, в то время как его просто бросили гнить в Азкабане? Неужели мать была права, постоянно твердя, что им нельзя доверять? В конце концов, разве Светлые должны быть такими же слепыми и узколобыми фанатиками, как Тёмные? И вообще, был ли тогда смысл его перехода на сторону Светлых?

Сириус мог с уверенность ответить только на последний вопрос, по крайней мере. Да, стоило переходить на сторону Света. По этой причине он нашёл лучших друзей... эээ, друга, на самом деле. Питер оказался Пожирателем Смерти, а Ремус всё равно, что предатель, так как дал показания против него. Как он мог упоминать тот старый инцидент, если поклялся оставить его в прошлом? Теперь он не имел права отрицать очевидное. Так как лично видел письма, которые они отправляли каждый месяц Люпину.

Сначала сломленный предательством Сириус был готов сдаться и умереть. Был готов позволить дементорам оказать на свою психику их страшное влияние, чтобы избавиться от всего этого ада. Но потом он услышал о своём крестнике. Его маленький Гарри, что он узнал от Фаджа (вообще, как этого шута допустили до поста Министра Магии?), отправили жить к сестре Лили, Петунье.

Противная маггла страдающая магофобией, и он уверен, каждой клеточкой своего тела она ненавидит Гарри и не заботиться о нём в должной мере. Она женская версия Снейпа... ну и... она - злобная, мелочная, хранящая свои обиды до скончания времён. Лили никогда бы не захотела, чтобы её любимый сын рос рядом с этой... этим животным. Она об этом и сказала Дамблдору, между прочим. И на взгляд Сириуса, вот ещё одно доказательство предательства Дамблдора.

Это открыло в нём второе дыхание. Теперь он знал, что обязан сохранить своё здравомыслие и магию. И если не для себя, то хотя бы для крестника. Только однажды крыса ускользнула от него... Сириус станет свободным. Свободным для Гарри. Свободным для мести всем предателям!

Наполненный решимостью Сириус начал превращаться в анимагическую форму, каждый раз, как эти черные "упыри" проплывали рядом с его камерой. Они слепы, и не в состоянии определить различие между собакой и человеком. А его тёмная шкура легко сливается с тенями.

Форма собаки так же имеет дополнительное преимущество - нейтрализация угнетающего влияния дементоров. Собака не испытывает такое чувства как вина, тоска, печать или любые другие сложные эмоции, свойственные человеку, но не способные появиться в собачьем мозге. Единственное чувство, которое собака испытывает в изобилии - это счастье. Гонка за своим хвостом доставляет собаке достаточно радости, чтобы успешно противостоять всем угнетающим мыслям о предательстве, которые посещали Сириуса каждый божий день.

Мужчина покачал головой, поскольку ощутил знакомый холод приближающихся дементоров. Быстро перебросившись в собаку, он приготовился, как всегда, слушать симфонию криков его кузины вызванной появлением дементоров.

"Наконец-то крыса попалась", - ликующая мысль посетила разум Бродяги, который осклабился дикой звериной усмешкой. Его язык высунулся из пасти, когда он представил себе прекрасные картины пыток крысы.

"Хвост будет в Хогвартсе через несколько недель... О, Питер! Я приду за тобой!"

После поимки крысы он заберёт своего крестника и уберётся с Великобритании как можно дальше, возможно в столицу Франции. И Дамблдор не сможет его планам помешать. Не после того, что Сириус сделает с этим стариком.

Сладкие мысли человека о мести, заставили собачьи глаза блаженно прикрыться.


End file.
